exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Baker Squad
History Flight 2: Baker Squad was one of several exosquads in the Exofleet. The first incarnation of Baker Squad appeared in the episode Resist!, where they and Charlie Squad took heavy casualties defending the Exofleet’s capital ships from Neo Sapien attack and assaulting the Neo flagship. The survivors of both Baker and Charlie retreated to Neo Sapien occupied Earth alongside Able Squad as there were too few remaining Exocarriers left to host them. It is unknown what happened to the original members of this Baker Squad when they reached Earth. When JT Marsh was promoted to Commander rank in Martian Luck, a reconstituted Baker Squad were assigned alongside Able Squad under his command to contact the Neo Sapien Marduk about a massive weapons complex on Mars. To give the recently promoted Nara Burns more freedom to lead Able Squad as its new commander, Marsh took Baker on their first reconnaissance foray around their hide site. When Marduk arranged a meeting place at the Falls of Eris, Baker Squad’s e-frames took up covering positions at the bottom of the falls while Marsala met the Neo informant. The meeting was a trap set by Typhonus. In the massive Neo ambush, Baker Squad lost three e-frames and four exotroopers. Kozeri led the retreat of Able and Baker Squads, forbidding the former from searching for Rita Torres and risking more casualties. Baker Squad joined Able Squad in breaching the ‘weapons complex’ which turned out to be an alien installation. In their first entry inside the structure, Baker member Henshaw was lost to the energy orbs that formed the alien defense ‘antibodies’. On their exit of the structure, the two exosquads were reinforced by the jump troop Charlie Five platoon led by Avery Butler, where they confronted Typhonus’s forces in battle. Following the temporary disabling of both Terran and Neo E-frames by the alien transmitter, the remainder of Baker Squad fought alongside Able Squad against the Neos during a second incursion into the complex, where they were enveloped by its central core and presumed lost. It is unknown if or when Baker Squad was reformed after sustaining 100% fatalities on the Mars mission. Baker Squad Members Kozerri ' Commander Kozerri squad leader of Baker Squad when it worked with Able Squad on Mars to retrieve Marduk. While it is not stated as such in any source, it can be assumed that Kozeri is a Lt. Cmdr because he took command when Marsh had been incapacitated and thus he would need to outrank Nara and in turn be outranked by Marsh who was a commander at the time. He became agitated with both Takagi and Bronski when the pair went off mission in an attempt to recover the missing Rita Torres, ordering them back to base. Their only response was to shut off their communication systems. Kozerri returned command of the mission to Marsh upon his recovery. During the investigation of the Alien transmitter Kozeri, along with the remainder of Baker Squad were enveloped by an alien energy field and vanished. It can be assumed that he was killed. Kozerri piloted a blue Field Sergeant E-frame. See Main Article: Kozerri '''Alice Noretti ' Lt. Alice Noretti was the first member of Baker Squad before joining up with Able Squad. Noretti piloted a yellow BD-100 Ground Assault E-frame. See Main Article: Alice Noretti '''Davis flew with Baker Squad at Mars during the operation to retrieve the Neosapien spy Marduk. He was killed during the ambush at the Falls of Eris. See Main Article: Davis Grogen flew with Baker Squad at Mars during the operation to retrieve the Neosapien spy Marduk. He was killed during the ambush at the Falls of Eris. Blake flew with Baker Squad at Mars during the operation to retrieve the Neosapien spy Marduk. He was killed during the ambush at the Falls of Eris. Mendal flew with Baker Squad at Mars during the operation to retrieve the Neosapien spy Marduk. He was killed during the ambush at the Falls of Eris. The only other thing that is known about Mendal is that he flew an olive coloured DW-240 Police E-frame. Henshaw flew with Baker Squad at Mars. She was killed during the incursion into the extraterrestial facility, the first victim of the "antibodies." She flew a purple BD-100 Ground Assault E-Frame. Notes During the Return to Mars arc (Martian Luck, The Lost Patrol, Call of the Unknown and Heart of Mars), Baker Squad consisted of seven members of which only two, Kozeri and Henshaw, can be identified by both face and name. A third member, Mendal, is only known by the e-frame he flew – an olive DW-240 Police Enforcer. The names Grogen, Davis and Blake are mentioned by JT Marsh’s casualty report along with Mendal and Able Squad’s Rita Torres in The Lost Patrol, but it is uncertain which e-frames in particular they were flying when they died – the purple RA-678 Rapid Assault or orange CR-001 Exofighter. There were several continuity errors concerning Baker Squad’s e-frame appearances in these four episodes. An orange Exofighter from this squad was destroyed in Martian Luck but reappears briefly in Heart of Mars flying into the alien structure. The resurrected orange Exofighter is replaced by a teal coloured one like Able Squad’s, even though Kaz Takagi was by this point flying Typhonus’s captured e-frame after his own was shot down. The teal Exofighter is seen being devoured by the alien complex’s central core. A second continuity error concerns Mendal’s olive Police Enforcer E-frame. It was shot down in Martian Luck, but one can clearly see it in subsequent episodes. The orange SLR-345 Field Communications and red PO-024 Field Repair E-frames of Baker are seen only at the beginning of Martian Luck until the ambush at the Falls of Eris. They are never seen being destroyed in that fight and disappear from the next three episodes. Baker Squad 001.jpeg|6 of 7 members of Baker Squad. Kozeri at left. Henshaw at extreme right. Baker Squad 002.png|Able and Baker Squad enter Mars airspace (Martian Luck) Baker Squad 003.png|Kozeri and Baker Squad in cave hideout Baker Squad 004.png|Rapid Assault E-frame of Baker Squad at the Falls of Eris, shortly before being lost. Baker Squad 005.png|Kozeri tries to lead his squadmates to safety Baker Squad 007.png|Mendal gets shot down Blake Baker Squad.png|Orange Exofighter of Baker Squad just before its loss. Baker Squad 006.png|Henshaw of Baker Squad devoured by the alien defenses. Category:Factions